Larien Lost and Found
by Haldirs LifeMate
Summary: NEW CHAPTER This is about Haldir, Legolas, and the woman who is bound to both. When one perishes can the other take his place?
1. Tragedy and a New Friend

This story is about Legolas, Haldir, and Larien Saralonde. Her choices, and how with the fall of one love the other is rekindled.   
This is my first FF. I own nothing except Larien Saralonde.   
  
Chapter 1: Tragedy and a New Friend.  
  
"Haldir," Larien spoke in a quiet whisper. There was a catch in her voice. She almost bolted when he turned around.   
  
"Yes, Larien?" She could feel his blue eyes staring through her. He looked at her for a little longer and frowned, "Larien. What is wrong. It is not like you to be so sad. Not since before the fall of Sauron.   
  
"A messenger from Rivendale has come. He bore a letter for me, from Lord Elrond," She sniffed then and Haldir suddenly felt uncomfortable, "My parents were lost in the last battle. They have just finished cleaning and clearing the bodies. It was one of our own who found them," She turned from him. Her shoulders shaking.   
  
Haldir pulled Larien to him, "My sweet. I am sorry for your parents. I will ask Lord Celeborn if we," He stopped when Larien turned. Her hand against his chest, "No. I am to go to Rivendale. Become one of Celebrian's ladies. Can you imagine me in a dress?"  
  
"Not since you were little, and I do mean little," Haldir smiled and took Larien's hand, "We are bound to one another my love. Nothing will change that. You are my one. My only."  
  
Larien burst into tears and turned from him. She ran for the trees and climbed up into them. Never looking back to see if he had followed.   
  
She ended up, many hours later, back in her dwelling. She hastily grabbed the few things she would need in Rivendale. Larien new that Celebrian and Elrond would forbid her boyish ways and demand the lessons of a true female. As she walked past Haldir's own dwelling she could here hushed arguing. When she peaked into the window she Saw Rumil, Orophin, Haldir, and Celeborn. Haldir's face was red with anger and his brother's were trying to calm him. Celeborn was shaking his head. Larien did not wish to see anymore. To much anger was already about. She lay her quiver and bow by his door knocked and then disappeared. She headed towards Rivendale at a quick and steady pace.   
  
Celeborn knocked over the bow as he stepped outside the door. He picked it up from the flet and handed it to Haldir, "Really Haldir it is not like you to be so careless with your things."   
  
Haldir took the bow from Celeborn and looked at it, a frown creased his rugged features as he turned to his brothers, "Rumil! Orophin! She has gone into the wilds without a weapon and no escort. My lady seeks danger, I fear it will find her."  
  
********************  
  
"Father I want to go to Rivendale. I would like to lay eyes on Lord Elrond's twins," Legolas said as he helped his father pack his saddle. He put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Legolas my son if your mother allows it you shall go forth and meet Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas mounted the horse the men brought to him. Let us see the dark-haired ones they are singing about today.   
  
***********************  
  
"Larien. Wear a nice dress today, dear. The King of Mirkwood and his son are coming to meet Elladan and Elrohir. They will be here this evening," Celebrian stood in Larien's room. Elladan asleep in her arms. Elrohir eying Larien from his sling on Celebrian's back. Lady Celebrian left as gracefully as she had entered. Larien tossed herself onto her bed and pouted. She did not want to meet a king or his probably spoiled son. She was tired of being a babysitter for the twins. She had been in Lord Elrond's care for 110 years. As fast as it went, she was suffering a broken heart and that could make time stand still.   
  
As night fell the bells chimed announcing the arrival of King Thranduil and his son Legolas. The dinner party was ready to begin. Larien was tired, she wished to see Haldir. She slipped out of the blue gown and back into her breeches and shirt. She buckled her leather vest over it and slipped out of her window and onto the trail that led to the stables.   
  
She bumped into a blonde, male elf. He looked about her age. Maybe younger. As she collected her wits he wiped himself off, "Excuse me. My horse needs tended to. I am with King Thranduil's party."  
  
Larien stared after him. He walked up into Lord Elrond's main house. Larien went into the stable and found her horse. She didn't bother to saddle the horse, she climbed up onto it's back and headed out of the stable. She headed towards Lorien. She had not heard from Haldir in almost two years. Fear was driving her towards Lorien.   
  
*****************  
  
"Legolas my son why are you so dirty," Thranduil asked his son as he approached the table. LEgolas looked down at the dirt.   
  
"One of the stable keepers wasn't watching where she was going and ran me down. She seemed like the NAzgul were on her trail.."  
  
"Excuse me Prince LEgolas but did you say a female stable keeper," Celebrian asked as Elrond shot upstairs.   
  
Legolas turned, "Yes my lady, it was a girl. She had dark Auburn hair."  
  
Elrond returned just as Celebrian was standing up. Elrond took his wife in his hands, "She is in great danger. She is not allowed to set foot in Lorien until it is time for the boys to stay with their grandmother for their lessons. That is still a long time away."  
  
Celebrian turned to Legolas, "I know of your speed and skill Legolas. Take the white horse in the stable and head toward Lorien. I hope that you will not be to late."  
  
  
  
As the sun reached it's highest peak in the sky Larien burst into the forest of Lothlorien. She heard the shout of, "Daro!" Yet she did not bother to stop. It wasn't until she heard the whistle of the arrow that she tried to stop the horse, her reflexes a bit to slow. 


	2. A Big Mistake

I'm sorry if it is confusing. I'll try and keep the confusion to a minimum. I'm still wrestling with the plot details. This is also a project for one of my college classes.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. A Big Mistake.  
  
  
Legolas was pushing Celebrian's horse to it's limits. Begging it to go faster. He would not let his father's friends down. He shook his head. There was something wrong with this whole situation. Legolas remembered that Lorien was supposed to be a safe haven for it's own people and it was known that Celebrian was Lord Celeborn's daughter, so why the fear for this she-elf. Legolas heard the shout and stopped his horse as he crested the hill into the woods. He dismounted and stepped towards the voices above. "I come in peace. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian sent me to fetch a wayward spirit."  
  
Rumil dropped to the ground, "I shot this spirit not more than twenty minutes ago. Orophin has taken her to the Lady of Light. That is where you will have to go to take her home. IF she lives."  
  
Haldir came around the base of the large tree, "Legolas son of Thranduil you have come far. What do you seek to find in Lorien?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head, "Haldir I come from Lord Elrond. One of keeps has fled, Imladris. They sent me to bring her home. She is not wanted here I am afraid."  
  
Haldir turned to Rumil, "Has anyone passed this borders."  
  
Rumil's boots were suddenly of more interest that his brother's face, "I shot her. She did not stop when we shouted to her. Orophin has taken her to Lady Galadriel."  
  
Haldir turned back to Legolas, "What was her name. So that I may fetch the right soul."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Elrond did not have time to give me a name. All that I know is that she was nearly six foot. Her hair was auburn. She wore brown breeches and a green shirt. A leather vest as well. She carried no weapons."  
  
Haldir's face went white as he stumbled back towards Rumil. "You shot her? You shot Larien? Rumil," he spoke as he was turning towards Galadriel's home. Rumil stayed but pointed for Legolas to follow.  
  
*************************  
  
"Larien. You were not to come back until my grandsons were ready for their lessons here. I sent you to Elrond for your own good. Do not fret dear one for we still love you. You just needed to stay with Elrond and Celebrian. My granddaughter will be born soon, and they will need your help. I will heal your hurts. Sleep well tonight and we will send you home tomorrow. Legolas has arrived to take you home," Galadriel spoke to the listening mind but unresponding body. Orophin's shot had just missed her heart. The wound was still able to be healed. Though she would bear a scar for the rest of her days.   
  
As the footsteps approached Galadriel quietly turned to meet them. She was shocked to see Haldir standing before her instead of at his post, "Haldir? Why are you not at your post?"  
  
"Forgive me, my lady. I am here to see Larien. Is she awake? Does she say why she returned?"  
  
Galadriel shook her head, "No Haldir. She was not to return except with Elladan and Elrohir when they came for their lessons. She is meant to be in Imladris." Then she stopped speaking aloud. Yet she continued to Haldir in his mind, "She was not meant to be yours my old friend. But I see it in your heart that you have bound yourself to her. Maybe things will change. But not for a long while. For when she leaves she will not be back with Elladan or Elrohir. She will not be back until it is time for my granddaughter to come and stay with me. You may visit with her now but she will return with Legolas." Galadriel touched his face an then she stepped in front of Legolas.   
  
"Legolas. It is good to see you again friend from Mirkwood. Your charge will be ready to travel by morning. You will have to return slowly for she will hurt for several weeks. Tell your father that I look forward to his visit in the Fall." Then she was gone. Legolas watched Larien sleep. Haldir was seated next to her and was not moving. He kept guard over her late into the night.   
  
As dawn crept into the forest, Larien began to move. Haldir moved for the first time. He pulled her to him, "I have missed you so, my love. Please do not go. I can not bear life with out you."  
  
Larien focused on his face, "Haldir you stopped writing me. I was afraid something had happened. I had to see you. Now the wait will be longer. I just want us married... I want to bear you children."  
  
"No Larien we can not. It is not supposed to be, Lady Galadriel told me this."  
  
Larien twisted from his grasp. She turned her cool green gaze on Legolas, "Take me to Imladris. There is nothing for me here."  
  
Haldir spoke quietly to Larien, "I will wed you. In the future we will have a life, a home, and children. As many as you like."  
  
"Come Legolas. Let us leave so that Elrond does not worry," Larien said as she made her way past Haldir. Legolas saw that they were both crying silent tears. Haldir stood and took Larien into his arms, bringing his lips to hers in a soft, lingering kiss, "I do love you and I will wait for you."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir do not stand so close to the edge. I fear you will tumble off," Celebrian said reaching for her two mischievous sons.   
  
"Mother! Mother look! It is Larien and Prince Legolas. The have finally returned. Can we go down to her? Please we will behave we promise mother," The two boys spoke almost in unison.   
  
"Let me tell your father and then we shall all go down toge...," she stopped because the boys were all ready gone. She could hear Larien's laughter as the two fought over who would hug her first.   
  
Legolas kept a had on her shoulder trying to keep her from falling from the horse. He smiled as he saw how happy she was with the boys. This was not the first time she had surprised him though. After the long trip back from Lorien he learned much more about her than he would have otherwise. They had become great friends.   
  
Legolas helped her down from the horse as Lord Elrond came down the steps. Elrond nodded to Legolas as he put a hand on Larien's shoulder, "I was beginning to worry. The messenger has been her and gone along time ago. Legolas your father had to leave but he said that you were welcome to stay or leave when ever you were ready."  
  
Elrond stepped away Larien hugged Legolas. A hug that lingered longer than it should have. When they had separated, the group headed up to the dinning hall for a late feast. 


	3. Friends

Really hopping for a bit of constructive criticism. Maybe a few more reviews.......  
  
I own nothing of Tolkien's...... I do own Larien.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. Friends?  
  
A month has passed...  
  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir? Come we are going for a walk. I have to see a friend," Larien said as she walked towards the river and down it's bank. She and the twins headed up river, towards her thinking spot. She smiled as she saw the prince waiting patiently on a tree stump. He smiled when he saw her. He stood and stepped toward her. He always looked so different when he was not carrying his weapons. His blonde hair was not braided back today and he wore only his dark blue jerkin with the fine gold embroidery on it. His legging were the same dark blue. He was also wearing his nicer pair of thigh high boots. The leather clean and shiny. He was dressed to empress and Larien wondered why.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir were all ready up in the tall trees that Lord Elrond did not like them climbing. Tomorrow Legolas would lead them to Lorien where they would stay for the rest of their young life. The would return to Imladris when it was time to sharpen their archery skills. Galadriel and Celeborn would accompany them back to see Lady Celebrian. She was close to delivering their newest babe or she and Elrond would travel with the boys.   
  
"Come sit by me a while Larien. We have not been able to speak to one another in almost a month. I am leaving tomorrow and will return to Mirkwood from Lorien. We will not see each other for quite a while I am afraid. I will be required to serve in my fathers guard for a while." Legolas patted the rock next to him. His blue eyes dancing as he looked at her. He finally smiled when she began to walk toward him. She lowered herself down by him as he took her hand. He kissed it his lips lingering against the flesh. Larien's breath caught in her throat. She pulled her hand away and stood up so fast she fell against a tree. Legolas stood to help her but she tried to move away from him. Elladan seeing her attempted flight jumped down from the tree and started to distract Legolas as Elrohir worked his way down to try and help in this scene. Elladan tried hard to keep the prince occupied but it did not take long for Legolas to slip by him. As Larien fled, and Legolas closed in she jumped towards the water, realizing to late that she had run past the water falls. She dropped a good four hundred feet before she hit the shallow pool below.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked over the cliff as Legolas searched for the safest way down... Giving up and knowing he would have to climb he turned to the twins, "Fetch your father... Tell him she has fallen below the falls."  
  
Elrohir spoke faster than his brother. His voice breaking, "She has not surfaced. That pool is not deep maybe three feet or less. Larien takes us their to swim, so that she can see us best and so that she knows we can touch bottom." Elladan grabbed his arm, "we must get dad. Don't tell mom she'll send her away for sure. Banish her to Fangorn I bet." They ran back up the river towards Imladris, as LEgolas began the journey down the rock wall. Mumbling to his self all the way down about crazy elves in this world, "Can't trust a single one. You never know when they might just jump off a cliff." He shook his head. He heard her then, crying.  
  
Legolas slide closer to the falls and let go. He fell into a deeper pool than the one the boys had described. As he hit water a hand grabbed his arm. She pulled him into a cavern behind the falls. She was soaked. Her hair everywhere. He looked around the room. There were books and a pillow. Larien laughed, "It took me forever to get that pillow dry in here."   
  
"Larien. You scared me to death. Elrohir to. He was crying. You'd think that by 111 you wouldn't be such a crier any more. I sent them to fetch their father."  
  
"No Legolas you didn't please tell me you did not," Larien begged as she looked in to his blue eyes.   
  
"I did. They left as I was climbing down."   
  
Larien looked at him. There was a look of pure contempt on her face, "Legolas son of Thranduil. I do not want to see you again. When you leave on the morrow you will not be missed."  
  
"You're just mad Larien. I did not know about this place and I surely did not know you would bring me here."  
  
"Oh go to Mordor Legolas."  
  
They heard Elrond calling down the cliff for Legolas. Legolas jumped into the water and0 swam to the shallow pool. He covered his eyes and looked up, "Lord Elrond she is not here. I do not know where she surfaced. Elrond called to the other men with him and they headed down river.   
  
Legolas stepped back through the falls. LArien was there looking at him, shock on her face, "You lied to him."  
  
Legolas took her arm and pulled her to him, "Larien let me kiss you."  
  
"No Legolas. I all ready belong to another."  
  
"HAldir? He will not wait for you. He has known the lady of light and Lord Elrond far to long. If they took you from him, he knows he won't get you back."  
  
LArien slapped Legolas and dove into the pool, forgetting that the river was at it's low season. She pulled up to late and hit her head against a rock. Legolas did not follow.   
  
He climbed up the wall and headed toward Rivendale. Meeting Celebrian not to far up the bank. She stopped the younger elf, "Legolas I see that you found her," she spoke as she touched the hand print left on his fair face, "You feel for her, do you not?"   
  
Legolas looked at Celebrian. She had her fathers wit and her mother's beauty, "Yes. But she is not mine to have for her heart belongs to another."Celebrian sighed and turned to go back to Imladris. Legolas escorted her up the band noticing that she seemed to be concentrating more on herself than the past.   
  
"Lady Celebrian are you all right," He asked offering her an arm. Celebrian had turned pale as she tried to climb up the bank.   
  
"Nay LEgolas my daughter has decided to come." Legolas looked at the lady. She was pale and a sweat had broken on her brow. He gently picked her up and headed towards the house summoning the servants. 


	4. An Evenstar

Really hopping for a bit of constructive criticism. Maybe a few more reviews.......  
  
I own nothing of Tolkien's...... I do own Larien.  
Chapter 4. An Evenstar  
"Grandmother Galadriel! Grandmother Galadriel," Elladan and Elrohir shouted as they ran up the stairs to her. She looked down at Legolas and smiled, "Arwen has come... The Blessed Evenstar of her people. Please stay with us a while for I know there is at least one who would wish to speak with you, mellon."  
  
Together they all climbed to the top of caras galadhon... Galadriel nodded toward a very Arragant looking elf. Legolas, Haldir wishes to speak with you. She continued to climb her way to Celeborn. Legolas watched as she disappeared into the leaves and talans. He turned to Haldir, " Mae Govannen, HAldir of Lorien. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to ask about Larien. How does she fare?"  
  
"She disappeared the day Arwen was born."  
  
"What? Where is she. Why was she not found?"  
  
"Haldir. Elrond looked.. His men looked."  
  
The taller elf stared down at LEgolas, "But she wouldn't just disappear."  
  
"She did friend."  
  
Legolas turned to go until he noticed tears in the older elf's eyes. LEgolas placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped in reassuringly, "If you know that she would be all right keep faith."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Larien float down the river for what seemed like days. Her heart broken and she did not wish to awaken.. The only thing that drew her back to consciousness was a blurry face poking at her..  
  
"She's an elf. Look at her ears."  
  
"I know she's an elf but why is she here."  
  
"Halother stop it your gonna kill her."  
  
"She's kinda pretty. I think she should be taken back to Rivendell. That would be her home as it sits on this very river."  
She felt herself lifted and carried to a horse.. She looked into a pair of grey eyes as the rider climbed behind her. The one she figured was Halother spoke to the one behind her. Theoden take her to rivendell we must go home.  
  
  
For two days they traveled upstream until She could see the fuzzy shapes of Rivendell. Theoden nudged her and told her Elrond waited. She was set down from his horse and two strong hands gripped hers. She recognized their strength and turned to where she thought he was, "Ada Elrond?" He touched her face and spoke no word as she was carried up into the house of Elrond.  
  
Elrond turned to Celebrian after he examined Larien and spoke with great sadness, "My darling I do not think that she will ever fully regain her vision but let us pray to Illuvatar and wait until she can travel to Lorien. Your mother could help her better than I."  
  
Larien cried when she heard them but refused to make a sound. They kept her room dark and her eyes bandaged. They treated her for several weeks before she was escorted to Lorien.  
  
The first voice she heard nearly broke her heart, it was her Haldir and she was unrecognizable.  
]  
really short and man does it suck... I will right her vision and they will get love.... 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

So everyone knows I am still working on this story and I am so sorry that has been a whie since my newest chapter has come up. I am in college once more and biology has proven a tough subject.. I will however try and get the new chapter posted soon... ~haldirs Lifemate~ 


End file.
